kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TXToonGuy1037/KB Fanfic - The Nightmare Babysitter
Kick Buttowski wakes up in a living room in a a house similar to his families' house with Brad, with both of them having hands in chains. The figure comes closer to the two, with thundering and lightning making the figure intimdiating. The figure reveals to be Julie Trenton, the most well-known gamer in Mellowbrook and also Kendall Perkins' best friend. "This is the end of my end of my game," Julie says to Kick and Brad while showing the board game Nightmare, "But the beginning of your nightmares!" "Get us out of these chains, Julie!" Kick complains. "It's not funny!" "Yeah", Brad agrees, "what's the big idea?" "Oh, you probably forgot." Julie informs to the two Buttowski brothers. "Your mom asks me to babysit you guys." "Ah, biscuits." "I hope you're not one of the baby sitters like last time." Brad complains. "Relax," cries Julie, "we're not gonna to have rules in this house. There is only one rule. And it's to play some awesome games." "Oh, well that's different." Kick says with relief. "Yeah, and aren't you on a date with Gunther?" "Oh, he's out of town on a convention with his uncle Bjorgen." "Yeah, Gunther has been traveling a lot lately." "I know, I miss him too." Julie says. "But let's play Nightmare so you can get out of these with keys. 5 keys to be exact." Julie pulls a video to go with the game. "You want to play the game?" The master on the video asks. "Who is this guy?" Brad asks. "The gatekeeper!" "Come closer." The master says to Brad. "Closer, closer, closer." "Boo!" "AAAAAHHH!!!" Brad jumps out of his chair. Kick and Julie laughs at Brad. "You got played!" Kick laughs. "That player is banished to the black hole." "You gotta go the black hole, Brad," Julie says, "that means you'rer stuck there until the game is over." "Dang it!" Brad cursed mildly. "Roll the dice. One that holds the highest numbah!" "You must play your exact age." "My hole, my pie hole, you jerk." Julie complains secretly at the gatekeeper. "You!" The gatekeepers points at Kick, scaring him out of his wits. "Yes, my gatekeeper." "Give your full name." The masters says to Kick. "Me?" Kick asks. "Yes, you!" "Clarence Francis Buttowski." "Okay, Kick, draw a nightmare card. If the card is not your nightmare card, the game is over and you win." "Okay." "But if it is your nightmare card, then..." Kick is starting to get scared, but tries his best to keep his cool until the card reads "Kendall Perkins betrayed." "Banished, dear Clarence," Julie evilly grins, with a faded mask of Kendall. "That's what you get for betraying me." "KENDALL!! AAAHHH!" Kick runs away only to a trip on some marbles and harshly landed on the edge of the steps bleeding. "KICK!" Brad screams horrified to see him bleeding, presumably dead. "Disqualified! You're dead!" "Kick's dead!" "Burned!" Julie exclaimed. "AAAHHHH!"Brad tripped into the fireplace screaming, with the fire melting his skin. -------------------------------------- An hour later, Kick woke up and surprised to see himself in a lab table wrapped in a white sheet. "What the biscuits?" Julie comes in with a lab coat on her. "What's going on here?" "Relax," Julie replies trying to calm down Kick, "it's just fun and games." "Yay." Brad wealky claims. Kick sees Brad's neck in a hangman pole. "Brad! What did you do to him?" "Oh, we're gonna a little game called Hangman with your brother." "We're gonna play the game Operation", says Julie. "You remember, you're the surgeon. You gotta take out this pieces out of the guy's body. But don't touch the edge or BUZZZ. Some elements include brain freeze, pencil for writer's cramp, horse for Charlie's horse, water on the knee?" "Okay, okay", Kick whines. "Just get me out of here!" Julie puts a red nose in Kick's nose. "But the beauty is... well check it out." Julie says. Julie pulls out the sheet "AAAHHH!!! You pyschopath!" "We're gonna play Operation, just like no one, I repeat NO one ever has before." "Why are you doing this for me, and Brad?" "Kendall told me what happened when she babysat you two." Julie informs Kick. "And I gotta say I'm impressed with that prank you pulled on her when she tried to help save your relationship with your brother. Kick is getting scared. "So I'm here to give your reward for that prank." Julie holds the scissors to open the stitches of Kick, bleeding. "AAAAHHH!!!!!!!" Kick screams horrified. "YEAH!!! WE'RE HAVING FUN!!!! I'M THE DOCTOR ON YOU!!!" Julie pulls the tweezers and aims at Kick's cavities. "OOOPPS!! STAY STILL, BUDDY!!!" "We should play Candy Land, it's less horrifying." Brad says. Julie turns to Brad then comes closer with a chainsaw. "What are you doing?" Brad asks getting more scared. Julie turns on the chainsaw. "No, no, NO!!!!" Julie swings the chainsaw sawing off Brad's right leg. "AAAAAHHHH!!! AAAAAHHH!!!!!!" Brad screams in pain. "Yeah, you know, I always thought the concept of Hangman was absurd, how the bodies parts appear when you lose." Julie says. "The real way to play is backwards." "Get me down." Brad weakily spouts. "Oh I'll get you down. One limb at a time." Julie says as she swing the chainsaw through Brad's right leg with Brad screaming in pain. "We should play Candy Land." "Will you shut the hell up with Candy Land?" Julie says annoyed. "Dying man's request, please?" Julie thought about dying men should have last request. "All right. Candy Land." Julie says. "Are you playing, Kick?" "Uhhh... sure?" ------ Candy Land Montage ----- "I gotta say, Brad, you made it through pepperment forest. But we can't forget our game of Hangman." Julie swings at the saw at Brad's right arm, with again screams of Brad. "AAAAHH!!!!!!"" ------ More Candy Land and other Board game Montages while back at forth we see Julie tweezing up at Kick's cavities then swing up the saw through Brad's left arm and his quart until that is left is Brad's hand. "I gotta say after finishing Candy Land, Brad, you're really a head of a game!" Julie cackles!! "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!""" --------------------------------------- "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Kick woke up to see himself in a nurse's clinic, he checked to see if he had anything inside his body. Nope. It was all a dream. "It was all a dream." "Are you alright?" Kick turns to see Kendall in the nurse's clinic. "Don't turn my body into roadkill!" Kick screams. "Calm down, Kick, sweetie", Nurse Kathy, "you're not gonna be roadkill." "What has gotten into you, Clarence?" Kendall asks. "None of your concern, Kendall." "Kick, be nice to her. She's the one who found you on the ground when brought you to the clinic." Nurse Kathy tells Kick. "Really? Why?" "Why not, I couldn't just leave you were really hurt and bleeding." "I was?" "You should be lucky to be even with this girl. You obviously mean a lot to her if she wanted to you to be better." "Oh." Kick says feeling guilty. "I'll be back, guys. Kendall keep an eye on Kick, sweetie." "Sure, mom." Kathy left the room with Kick and Kendall deep in thought until Kendall speaks up. "So, what happened?" "Well, I guess I kinda got my fear get the best of me." "Did it have to do with what happened a few days ago in Halloween?" -------------------------- FLASHBACK It was Halloween Night, Julie invinted her siblings Kendall and Haley, and friends Emo Kid, Lucy, Avery, Annabelle, Izzy, Jackie, Mouth, Gunther, and Kick. Some of them told some of the most terrifying stories, with Kick at close hand until Kendall and Julie together told their friends the story of the Nightmare BabySitter, the story started with two disobedient brothers who are out of control, and their mother invites a young girl the same as Kendall and Julie, to babysit the brothers. At first it was pretty cool to have a babysitter without rules unlike their previous babysitters. That is until they played a terrifying game called Nightmare and at the end the brothers are tormented by the babysitter who wants to have fun. That gave most people like Jackie, Gunther, Mouth, and especially Kick, who at first acted like he wasn't even scared and congratulated Julie and Kendall for an awesome story. ------------------------- Kick remembers not so fondly of the nightmare he had at Halloween night. "You and Julie did an awesome yet overly terrifying story." "Yeah, Julie had a bit too much fun with the story." "I had a nightmare about it." "You did? Really?" Kendall said interested. "Yeah the nigthmare might've been what when I tricked you, and Julie was giving the consequence for that prank." Kick says nervously. Kendall never really see Kick this nervous, it was beginning to worry Kendall more and want to hold him but he wouldn't. "I gotta go." Kick leaves. "Kick, wait." Kick walked a bit faster until Kendall pleaded, "Please, wait." "Why? I get you don't like me and don't want anything to do with me after what I did to you, I deserve it, but I don't hate you." Kendall was a bit off-guard to see Kick so sad and genuine. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you, no prank." Kick starts to leave out the door when Kendall grabs Kick on the arm. "Wait, Kick, I don't hate you." Kendall confesses. "I have some done some things to you like probably I make your life boring and lame with my presence, but all I wanted was to know if you liked me, to see if you meant all that stuff you did when..." "Wait, are you "Wanna go out on a pier?" Kick genuinely asks to Kendall. "Really, you mean it?" "Of course, I've been harsh on you for way too long without knowing all of you." Kick holds Kendall's hand. "Same here and sure, if you can. But I'll promise I won't bore you." "Trust me, I know you being the awesome girl you are deep down." "Oh, Kick!" Kendall happily hugs Kick, in which Kick returns. Kick and Kendall leave the hallway of the school hand in hand, no longer enemies or rivals, but friends that actually that mean a lot to each other, and later more than friends. "You mean a lot to me, Kendall." "Thanks Kick, same with you. And don't worry I'll tell Julie to go easy on you with the horror stories next Halloween." "Yes please." THE END Category:Blog posts